Commiseration: Jade and Bronze Mix
by SassyAngel
Summary: Unoffical SequelPrequel to Ice and Fire. Rikku is upset over the destruction of her beloved Home, and Auron decides to also lay some of his troubles bear. Sucky summary! Sorry! R&R!


~*Disclaimer*~ I don't own anything accept the plot, which isn't much. *sighs* Oh well, I write for my own amusement, not to rip it off of someone else's. I think that's pretty much it.  
  
// - Thoughts ** - Emphasized, k? K!  
  
Commiseration: Jade and Bronze Mix  
  
/Pops didn't have to do that! Blow up Home! And we worked so hard too. Why did this have to happen?/ Rikku thought, trying to suppress tears. She had to be strong! She had to be like Lulu, mature and take this like an adult, or how else would anyone stop treating her like a child? Rikku sighed, closing her eyes and laying her head back against the hard, cold metal. This wouldn't do! Moping around wouldn't help anything, but still.  
  
"Rikku." Rikku opened one eye, jaded and misted over with unshed tears, but even with her clouded vision, she could make out who the person was. Auron.  
  
"Come to lecture me? About how to be strong and not be childish? You don't think I know that! Well, you can cram it, you big meanie!" Rikku snapped, in a foul, depressed mood. She didn't need Auron's stony philosophy right now, even if it would be a welcome distraction. She just. didn't feel like it today.  
  
"I can here to offer my sympathies." Auron said stonily, and Rikku's eyes flew open. Offer sympathies? Auron? Rikku jumped up, eyes wide in concern, pressing a palm to his forehead.  
  
"Nope, you're not running a fever. Maybe you're confused y'know? Thinking too hard probably did that to ya." Rikku said, bobbing her head as Auron raised an eyebrow. No one had shown concern for him in a long time, and the feeling was. well, he didn't know what the feeling was. Appreciation?  
  
"Is this how you treat individuals who offer their commiseration?" Auron asked, and Rikku began shaking her head, hands over her ears as she tried to understand this guy's vocabulary. Why couldn't he speak plain English?  
  
"English please!" Rikku demanded, after giving up concentrating.  
  
"Sympathies."  
  
"Oh. No, I don't. It's just not every day someone like you comes to offer their 'commiseration'." Rikku said, tilting her head to the side as she stared at him. This guy was your regular enigma, stony one minute and offering his commiseration or whatever to *her* of all people. She didn't even know he could feel pity, much less for her. They always were fighting, her fuming while he was silently steaming. Well, that's how she saw it anyway. Auron sighed, giving a slight shrug of his shoulder.  
  
"If you do not want companionship in your time of grief, so be it." Auron said stiffly, not sure why he was even trying. This girl had been nothing but a pain in his side since he and Yuna had allowed her to join, and yet, her cheerful attitude seemed to have saved everyone countless of times in their darkest hours. It was only that reason, he supposed, and nothing more, that he had felt the urge to come and offer his sympathies.  
  
"Hey wait!" Auron stopped, though he didn't need to turn around to see the look on Rikku's face. "It's not everyday a big grumpy meanie like you shows so feelings." Auron gave a grunt at the phrase, 'big grumpy meanie'. He was stoic, yes, but that didn't mean he was grumpy or mean. He recalled saving her life in battle many times, but he supposed that could wait for later. He was curious of what she wanted to say. "Well, y'know, I was kinda wondering what made you come down here anyway. You lost something special too?" Rikku asked, tracing the metallic floor with her shoe. She didn't know what *he'd* think after she said that. Probably give her a grunt and walk off somewhere, the usual. To her suppress, Auron gracefully sat down next to her, leaning his head back against the metal wall. Rikku looked at him in shock, though she stayed quiet, having a weird feeling about this. Rikku eyes then widened in mischief as she inwardly rubbed her hands together in glee. Auron, the stony legendary guardian, was going to bear his soul! Hehe!  
  
"I. once was young myself. I too, believed I was invincible. Heh, what a lie." Auron said, shaking his head slowly, and Rikku glanced at him, her thoughts for blackmail forgotten. He made it sound so. sad and depressing, and he hadn't even started yet! "I once was a monk who was engaged to a high priest's daughter. I. loved her dearly, and was willing to give my life for her, and was eager to wed her and spend the rest of my life with her. But. one night I caught her in a passionate embrace with another, and I was sure that I was going to die, right there and then, but I refused to confront her. That was my folly. I tossed and turned over the matter for quiet some time, and when the moment came, when I was to marry her, I refused. I was exiled, though it is of little consequence to me. Even after all this time. the wound is still fresh." Auron said softly, and Rikku's eyes welled with tears. The story, was so sad, and even though she had never fallen in love, puppy love didn't count, she had loved Home so much, and now, now.  
  
"It's really funny y'know? I always though you were emotionless, Auron." Rikku said softly, not bothering to notice Auron's one eyed glance at her. What was it about the cheery Al Bhed girl that made him spill that sob story so easily, when he had only uttered some of the words to Braska, and yet, he told her without hesitation. She truly was something else. Auron offered nothing, and Rikku sighed, but stood up, once again sporting her trade mark cheeky smile. "Y'know Auron, being depressed like this really isn't going to help us. We might as well take each day as it comes! Life has its ups and downs, and it's easier to be depressed, but only the strong can be happy! And I know for a fact Auron that you're strong, so stop worrying about that girl! I'm sure there's someone else out there for ya! All you gotta do is look, y'know!" Rikku said cheerily, and Auron let his head slump slightly in his chest, a small smile on his face. This girl was truly something to behold. "Auron!" Rikku sang, once again in front of him, her eyes shinning and bright. "Was that a *smile*? From the emotionless *Auron*? C'mon! Smile! I'm sure you look really good when you do!" Rikku persisted, and Auron couldn't help but let the small tug on his lips resurface, and Rikku smiled happily. "See! You look really good! Kinda roughish and scary, but good! You should smile more often Auron." Rikku said cheerily, tugging on his coat sleeve. Auron gave a slight sigh, but a slight nod also, making Rikku beam. "Now c'mon! Let's go! People might worry! Oh, I'm forgetting something." Rikku said, and without warning, she wrapped her arms around Auron, in an affectionate hug. "Thanks for opening up like that Auron. It means a lot to me." Auron gave a slight nod, his nose brushing against Rikku's spunky blonde hair, almost as much as their owner. Rikku gave another smile and tugged on his sleeve, carting him along with her to the bridge, and Auron unknowingly gave her a smile. Something was special about this girl, no doubt about it.  
  
~*Author's Notes*~ Hooray! My second kinda Aurikkuish thingy ma giggy! *giggles* I got that out of my system. Well, anyway, you can see this as a Sequel or Prequel to Ice and Fire if you want; I only wrote this for all the Auron/Rikku lovers, kudos! And to the people who really wanted a sequel. I did too, to tell ya the truth! Anyway, kinda OOC, sorry for that! Not as good as the first, but. oh well. Anyway, read and review! Maybe I got another one lined up here somewhere. 


End file.
